Third time's a charm- Parting ways
by lifein10s
Summary: 5 years after their first meeting on the plane Emma and Regina meet again. This time, in much less pleasant circumstances; in court. The second part in the series 'Third time's a charm'. Swanqueen. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is part two of the series (if you haven't read Skyhigh I'd recommend you go and read it first or else this won't make much sense).

This is a three-chapter story, a lot more angsty than the first one, so please consider yourselves warned. *The character Maggie is not Mary Margaret (just in case you will wonder).

I hope you enjoy it, please let me know if you do :)

* * *

"Where are you?" Maggie sounded stressed and Emma pressed the speaker button.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" she guarantied while jumping into her skin-tight jeans, managing to almost break her neck in the process.

"You can't be late" she admonished.

"I know, I'm leaving my apartment now" Emma promised and ran to the kitchen. Not putting a lot of effort on her looks since she has no one to impress in that room, she quickly splashed tab water on her make-up free face.

"Just now?" she could hear her sigh "You promised" she eventually said, defeated.

"I know and I'll keep my promise." Emma spoke confidently while shoving her feet into her boots. "I have" she looked at the clock "twenty minutes? Fuck!" How is that even possible?

"Just come as soon as you can, I'll try to hold them."

"Fine"

Emma grabbed her phone, not bothering to end the call, and shoved it in the back pocket of her pants. She grabbed her keys and shut the door with a thud.

She walked through the streets of New York as quickly as possible while fighting the urge to crouch at the side of the pavement and throw up the contents of her stomach.

The last few months have been hard, extremely hard, and Emma had a tough time handling all the crap that fell on her. That included last night. Knowing what was about to happen today made her want to drown herself in booze. And she did. The fact that she's even alive right now, let alone walking to the meeting, is a miracle.

She took a right turn and climbed up the stairs. Entering the large lobby she heard her name being called. She turned around and spotted Maggie.

"Dear god" she exclaimed as she signaled Emma to follow her "How did you manage to make it on time?"

Emma glanced at the clock, to find that she indeed made it there on the time. A minute prior if she's being smug about it.

Maggie latched to the door handle but turned around, her abrupt turn almost causing a collision between the two.

"Remember, you let me do the talking. You want to say something, fine, you say it to me and then if I give you a go you say it out loud." She ordered "Think about it like that: you have a case but we'll win this only if you keep your mouth at bay."

Emma nodded her agreement and Maggie turned to open the door.

"Oh" she halted "I forgot to tell you, she switched her lawyer. Not that it affects us in any way."

A new lawyer?

They entered the room and Emma's breath caught in her lounges.

"Regina?" she squeaked and the brunette lifted her head "what are you doing here?"

Regina cleared her throat, seemingly uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"I'm Lilith's new lawyer" she responded.

Emma had to be dragged into her chair. She kept shooting daggers at her while the arbitrator explained the process.

"As you probably know, we would all wish to avoid going to court if it can be helped." He spoke calmly as he continued "This is why we're here. Since prenuptial wasn't signed prior to this marriage we're in need to settle the parting details including material objects starting from cars and apartments and ending with books, TVs and so on."

Emma chewed her lip angrily, regretting on skipping a gulp of some kind of liquor. Anything would help.

"I would like to remind us all that every part requires a compromise and we won't reach compromise until we learn to respect each other and discuss calmly."

"Like fuck I would respect her" Emma mumbled under her nose, luckily, no one caught it.

"I'd wish to start by understanding the background story including when you got married, how was the financial state at home during this time and the reason for the parting."

That's when the lawyers started showing off, each talking endlessly and in high terms. Though it could all have been said quite simply; they got married 3 years ago and when they got married Lily was working as a DJ. The minute they got married Emma took the financial burden on herself. Honestly she wouldn't mind spending most of the money, firstly because she earned a lot of it and also since she wanted the best for her wife and since her wife couldn't afford that level of comfort and lifestyle Emma was happy to do it for her. And she would've continued feeling that way if Lily had shown even the slightest of efforts to actually contribute to their joined income. But Lily started booking less and less gigs, claiming she wanted to be with Emma since their time together was so precious and rare. Eventually it ended with Lily spending all of her days at parties partying rather than working, wasting obnoxious amounts of money on excessive shopping and outside dining. Emma became the only provider, working her ass off at the studio while her wife flirted around like she was single.

Then the flirting turned to kissing, the kissing turned to cheating and Emma turned to the biggest fucking fool in New York City. Lily shagged her way for months, feeding Emma lies and she bought it. Why? Since she never had a family to call hers and when she proposed to Lily and she said yes, Emma finally felt the void in her heart start filling. Emma didn't want to throw that away, the only family she had, just due to some rough patches. And despite knowing in her heart that she was fed with lies, part of her hoped Lily would come to her senses and stop it. Not only she didn't, it got worse.

"As to the infidelity claims," Regina claimed calmly "allegedly" she added in afterthought "those couldn't be proven to the point of-"

"Couldn't be proven?!" Emma snapped and Maggie turned to look at her.

"Emma" she pleaded but Emma wasn't having any of it.

"I fucking caught her, in my house" she yelled, the vain in her forehead threating to pop out "after everything I've done for her I had to find her fucking another girl in my bed." her eyes watered and her voice wavered "In my fucking bed, the one I bought," she continued, letting anger fuel her "Fucking her with a ring-clad finger, a marriage ring." She turned to Lily who was still slouched in her chair "Our marriage ring. After everything I did for you, for us" she pointed at her. Suddenly, feeling overwhelmed by all the emotions that were swirling in her chest she realized it was the first time she admitted to herself, said it out loud.

She stood there, breathing in and out while everybody stared.

"So don-" her voice broke and she cleared her throat "don't try to act like you didn't, we both know the truth. I'm not even asking you to fucking apologize, that ship has sailed. All I ask is that you stop treating me like I'm an idiot, you've humiliated me enough." She stopped the sob right at the back of her mouth. She could feel her eyes water and for the first time since she started this rant she turned to look at the impeccably dressed brunette who broke her heart 5 years ago and was now helping another brunette break her heart again.

And what she hated most was that pathetic pitying look she was wearing, as if she wasn't standing with Lily fighting her to the ground. As if Lily hasn't broken her heart enough, no, now she is going to try make her the liar and steal half of her hard earned money.

"I didn't ask anything from you" she deflated "only to be my family, my first and only one. You couldn't even do that."

She was making her way out of the room when the tears started to fall. She didn't bother wiping them out nor answering the calls for her to come back. She kept charging forward, searching for a safe spot. Emma never cried in public and she wasn't going to start now.

Relieved, she pushed the bathroom door forcefully and locked herself in a stall.

That was when hell took over. She crashed on the floor while her body wrecked in silent cry. The hangover joined the party and soon she was throwing up, saying goodbye to whatever sense of dignity she had left.

What did she ever do to deserve this? This crappy, lonely life?

"Emma?" the blonde fumed at the gentle voice, who does she think she is?

"Fuck off" she gritted, sniffing and wiping her tear-stricken face.

"No" Regina said sternly and Emma's ears perked up "I left you once, I'm not making this mistake again." Her voice became louder as she approached the cell Emma was currently in.

Emma let out a humorless laugh.

"Who do you think you are? Who do you think you were?" she spat out in disdain "you're a fucking stranger on a plane, do you think you meant something me?"

She hoped the amount of venom and disgust in her voice would push Regina away, insult her until she doesn't feel any compassion left. Emma would take hatred upon pity every fucking day.

"I know I did" she said, still confident sounding and Emma snorted in return.

"You're delusional" she stated and started picking herself off the floor.

"I know you wrote that song about me," Regina said softly and Emma halted in her spot, paralyzed and petrified. When nothing was said in response, Regina continued.

"Right after you left me in the bathroom, when I came out you're scribbling furiously and you tried so hard to ignore me that I could watch you as much as I wanted."

Emma swallowed thickly.

"I saw you scribble 'Yet again' on the top. I know you wrote it because of me."

Finally coming to her sense Emma sneered "You were and are nothing to me." She tried convincing both herself and the brunette.

"Then why did you write it then?" Regina challenged and Emma scoffed.

"You were merely a trigger, this song was not about you." She went with the foggiest truth she could've gone with that would still pass as convincing enough for Regina to believe.

"This song is one of the most beautiful yet hurt filled songs I've ever came across. You won your first Grammy with that song, you melted the hearts of thousands upon thousands of people. It has so much emotion, pain and vulnerability in it that even setting you off and being the trigger for it must meant I hurt you pretty bad. I couldn't have hurt you that bad unless I meant something to you." She reasoned and Emma wanted to punch her in the face for being so fucking perceptive and smart.

She didn't answer. Instead, she opened the door and made a beeline to the sink. She heard Regina's almost silent gasp and she looked at her red as a tomato face in the mirror.

"Emma-" she tried again and Emma lifted her hand angrily.

"May I ask why the fuck are you here talking to me?" she asked, fuming. "I'm not going to give you more ammunition against me, if that's what you hope for." She stated bitterly. When she turned to face Regina, after washing her face, there was no ignoring the hurt all over the brunette's face.

"I would never-" she started and Emma cut her immediately.

"Then why would you even take the case? I bet you knew it was me all along didn't you?" Regina opened her mouth to reply but Emma continued accusing "and I'd also put money on the fact that she told you everything, attorney-client confidentiality and shit."

She turned to look at Regina, who was suddenly was looking extremely eager to keep quiet.

"She did, didn't she?" her lips quirked up but it look nothing like a smile.

"I-"

"How could you represent her, knowing that? Knowing me?"

Regina sighed while Emma looked at her expectantly, as if there was something she could say to make it all seem fine, reasonable even.

"It's my job, she is just another client" Regina provided lamely and Emma shook her head in disbelief.

"You could've dropped the case, it's not like you're lacking in the money department" she gestured to the expensive looking tailored suit and designer heels.

Regina bit her lip and cast her eyes down.

"I couldn't turn it down, one of my partners asked me for this favor. I had to."

"You don't have to do anything" Emma stated in defiance.

"But you chose to, you chose to come here and crush me to ash, as if I haven't been beaten enough before."

Feeling like there was nothing else she could say, Emma charged out of room, leaving a guilty looking Regina.


	2. Chapter 2

Posting this a day earlier as a favor. You know who you are, you're welcome :)

Enjoy!

* * *

After Emma's long absences, the discussion was due to continue the next day.

This time, Emma was smart enough to realize that going through this thing without any kind of help is simply delusional. Packed with two flasks of whiskey and bags under her eyes that would qualify as a raccoon she took a seat next to the table once again. Mind set on keeping her head down and letting Maggie do the work she also approached Leon, the arbitrator, prior to the meeting and apologized for her behavior.

"I was really upset but it is no excuse and I would like to apologize for the discomfort I might have caused you." She said honestly and he squeezed her arm in response.

"It's all good Emma, but thank you for apologizing. I understand how tough these things might be, even more to those who feel immensely and deeply betrayed in more than one way. If you feel like you need a break, please let me know and we'll make it happen. I want you to feel comfortable in this process, I'm an objective tool to use in attempt to avoid the unnecessary filth, emotional and physical cost that trials create."

Emma nodded, understanding that he is right, she does not want a trial and she will do her best to avoid it.

They were sitting, waiting for Regina and Lily to arrive, when Emma started consuming the alcohol she brought along.

"Emma" Maggie sighed but the blonde was having none of it.

"I have to. Trust me not to do anything stupid, I know how to hold my liquor, I've been doing it since I was fourteen." She stated bitterly and went for another gulp.

That's when Regina and Lily stepped through the door. Regina's eyes zeroed on Emma's flask in a matter of seconds. She pursed her lips, obviously trying to avoid chastising a grown up woman who isn't even her client.

Emma looked back at her, her gaze empty, and took another sip. She spotted her jaw clenching and unclenching at the sight while she took her seat, this time, right in front of Emma.

Confident in Maggie's knowledge of what Emma wants to get out of it, Emma turned to look outside the window, shutting herself out.

The next thing she heard was Leon announcing they would be taking a break.

Maggie excused herself to make a phone call, Leon and Lily opted on going to the bathroom.

It was the two of them, alone. Of course, Emma thought bitterly, why not causing her more discomfort. Still, she said she would be civil, even if just for her own good.

Automatically reaching for another sip, she heard Regina sigh in annoyance.

"Must you?" Regina inquired, obviously extremely uncomfortable seeing Emma drinking her liver to death. Not that Emma cared in the slightest. She is a celebrity, isn't that what they're expected of? The be fucked up?

"Why do you care?" still not making eye contact, her eyes focused on the brunette's fingers, tapping the desk with her long manicured fingers. Emma snickered.

"Got back in the closet?"

"Excuse me?"

Emma gestured her head towards Regina's hand.

"Long nails, ring." She stated calmly "It's either married to a man or the unfortunate case of lesbian bed death."

"I never said I was a lesbian" she replied with a tight voice.

Emma full out laughed at that one "Oh is that what you're going with?" she shook her head in disbelief "Alright then, happily married?"

She looked up for the first time to catch Regina slightly fidgeting under the investigation.

"I am, actually" she said in defiance, lifting her chin up.

"Good, good" Emma mumbled "Kids?"

"Two"

"Mmm" Emma made a non-committal voice "As pretty as you are?"

She could say a lot of things about Regina, but there's no denying that she is simply drop dead gorgeous, even with the wrinkles gracing the sides of her eyes and lips. Time has done her nothing but good, motherhood contributed probably, nonetheless Emma would probably be all over her if she hadn't despised her so fucking much.

"Adopted" Regina cleared her throat and Emma raised an eyebrow in question.

"Not that it's any of your business," Regina elaborated reluctantly "But I can't have children."

Emma examined her thoroughly, spotting every body movement; from the way her face crumbled and her body deflated to the slight shake of her tone.

"I'm sorry to hear that" she said honestly and Regina nodded her thanks.

The door opened, making the two of them jump and Leon, Maggie and a minute later Lily, walked in.

"Alright ladies, let's continue."

* * *

"Bye, thank you" Emma waved to Maggie as she stepped outside the building to the awaiting cab.

"You welcome Honey, see you tomorrow."

Emma stared at her making her way to the bright yellow vehicle.

"Have a drink with me" Emma jumped at the sultry voice in her ear. She turned to face Regina, a lot closer than the social protocol would normally allow.

"Why would I want to do that?" she asked, her heart still beating furiously in her chest from the earlier scare.

"You're going to drink anyway, might as well do it with a friend." Regina reasoned and Emma snorted.

"I hate you, remember?"

"No you don't" Regina determined, her eyes fiery.

After a short stare-off Emma relented. Rolling her eyes she huffed "Fine, but you're paying."

* * *

"What?" Emma asked harshly while downing another shot. Regina pursed her lips but said nothing. She shrugged and took another sip of her whiskey.

"Do you want to keep drinking in awkward silence or do you want to fill the gaps by actually talking, like a normal human being?" Regina inquired sarcastically.

"I already told you, you're not getting any more ammunition"

Regina rolled her eyes at that.

"I don't how many times I can say this but I guess I'll just have to say it again, I'm not here as Lily's attorney, I'm here as Regina."

"The one who tried to use me as a hump-board and then left me when she realized I actually wanted more?" Emma retorted and Regina gave her a piercing look.

Emma sighed "Fine, what do you want to know?"

Regina's posture relaxed after Emma's pathetic show of cooperation, as if she moved from being attacked to finally being allowed in.

"How are you doing?" she asks softly, her eyes all caring.

"Ask me something simpler" Emma downs her glass and waves towards the bartender, when she catches his attention she signals for a re-fill.

"Alright," Regina bites her lip and Emma's drunken body reacts to the sight. She wants to kiss her so bad but she holds it down, fuck she is not falling for the same honey-trap again.

"How's your music? Anything new?"

Emma hums "Not yet, but I'll have tons of new songs, traumas are excellent for writers. Except for the part where they ruin your soul." She says offhandedly.

"I'm sorry" Regina says after a charged silence.

"What for?" the alcohol makes her emotions dull and heightened at the same time and this weird contradiction makes her hand swim.

"For everything, for the flight, for what Lily did to you. I'm sorry you have to go through this, you don't deserve it." She locks Emma's gaze and her tone is so honest it makes Emma feel overwhelmed.

"I-" she clears her throat and scrambles off the chair "I need to go to the bathroom" she excuses and quickly moves away from this woman who seems to run head forward, knocking down all of her barriers and walls.

She is so engrossed in her attempt to get away that she misses the waitress to her right completely. It's a matter of seconds before there's ten shots worth of liquor on her hair, chest and legs.

"Ugh" she exclaims and the waitress eyes go round.

"I'm so sorry" she offers Emma a paper and Emma grabs it.

"It's okay, it's my fault" she dismisses while patting her soaked clothes. Realizing she might need more than a piece of paper she heads towards the toilet. She halts, fishes a twenty out of her pocket and hands it to the waitress.

"Hope it covers the cost" she gestures with her hand towards the empty shot glasses on the floor.

"S-sure" the waitress stutters, shocked by the act of kindness. It makes Emma sad to think how beasts like humans can be while drunk.

Emma sends her a small smile before shoving her way towards the bathrooms.

"Wait" the waitress calls and Emma turns. "Those bathrooms are stacked with people, I'll show you where the staff bathrooms are," she shrugs "that way you can actually clean up."

"Thank you" Emma says while following the girl to the other direction.

"Of course"

Emma is so in the moment that she fails to notice Regina's stare following her into the back part of the bar.

"Here's the sink" the girl gestures towards a marvel stand-alone sink when they enter the small room "No one's going to bother you, I'll make sure to tell the other employees."

"Thank you, that's really nice of you" Emma hopes her gratefulness passes through her tone and look.

"Forget about it" the girl dismisses "thank you for not going all crazy on me."

"Why would I?" Emma frowns "It wasn't your fault" she reasons and the girl makes a face.

"It doesn't stop people from blaming me, even if it was their fault."

"Well, people are assholes, don't mind them"

The girl laughs and scratches the back of her neck "Well I'll leave you to it"

"Thank you…?"

"Talia" she fills in.

"Talia" Emma nods and the girl leaves.

Emma doesn't bother locking the door. The moment she's alone she takes off her shirt and shoves it under the streaming water. She tries to rub off what must be the awful combination of vodka and tequila off her shirt.

The door opens and makes Emma jump.

"Emma-" Regina stops dead in her track, looking like a deer caught in the headlight. Her eyes jump all over Emma's defined body.

"The door please" Emma nudges and that seems to yank Regina out of her shock.

"Of course, I'm sorry" she steps inside the room and shuts the door after herself. She ignores Emma's coaxed eyebrows at the act.

"I saw what happened" she announces while locking the door.

"And?" Emma says and finally lets her shirt out of the water. She squeezes it tightly, making her muscles contract at the action. She smirks inwardly at Regina's apparent admiration for her physique. Not a lesbian my ass.

"I-" she clears her throat and licks her lips "I wanted to make sure you're okay." She excuses and it's so lame Emma has to stop herself from snorting.

Emma examines the shirt.

"Do I wear it know or do I wait a little?" she asks, partially herself and partially Regina, who looks like a functioning responsible adult.

"No" she says quickly and when Emma raises her eyebrow she elaborates "If you put it on while wet you're going to get sick."

"Mmm" Emma ponders that. Realizing it's probably true, she does her best attempt to hang it in the best way for it to dry quickly.

"So…" she drawls "what do we do now?"

* * *

Oops I did it (cliffhanger) again, didn't I? I guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to know what happens (things happen). Please remember that you love me *makes an innocent face*


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: emotional rollercoaster.

* * *

"Stop" Emma warns after an awfully long moment of silence.

"Stop what?" Regina frowns and Emma rolls her eyes.

"Stop eye-fucking me, you're harassing me and I'm not interested." Emma states while shoving her shirt under the hair dryer once more. The shirt is almost dry and then Emma can fuck the hell off and go to sleep. Nursing that much alcohol and trying to handle the creature that is Regina Mills is just too fucking much for one Emma.

Regina shots daggers at her statement but remains silent, having no intentions of trying to beat the loud noise created by the hair dryer by yelling.

At last, Emma takes it from under the machine and the room is blissfully quiet. That until Regina starts annoying Emma again.

"I was not eye-" she clears her throat "ogling you. Don't be ridiculous."

Emma gives her a doubtful look but decides to drop it.

"Fine" she moves to the door, where Regina's blocking her way.

"I wanna go home" she states but Regina doesn't budge.

"Why?" she inquiries and Emma can't help her childish attempt at annoying the put-together brunette.

"I'm bored," she gestures to the two of them "and I really need a good distraction." She muses out loud while Regina's jaw twitches "Maybe a good fuck?" she half determines half questions.

Regina remains silent, so Emma continues.

"Yeah," she nods "a good fuck sounds good, someone hot, you know?" she stabs and Regina's hands ball into fists. "Oh and a lesbian" she smirks at her and Regina's nostrils flare in rage.

Emma is sure she is going to get slapped or punched by Regina and expects it gleefully.

What she doesn't expect is Regina's hands flying into her hair, grounding her while she kisses her forcefully. She bites her lower lip, earning a groan. Using the slight opened space she thrusts her tongue in, claiming dominance over Emma's mouth.

Finally, Emma regains her senses and pushes Regina, slamming her into the door. That action earns a moan that settles in Emma's lower stomach.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" she exclaims, enraged. She does not get to do this, not now, not ever.

Regina doesn't answers, her chest heaving and Emma's eyes are immediately drawn to her shirt-clad chest. The shirt is too tight and the upper button is on the verge of popping out. Regina's hands start unbuttoning her blouse, revealing smooth, enticing skin. Another button and another and her bra is exposed; black and laced and one hundred percent criminal. Emma glances up and watches Regina's dilated pupils and bitten lip as she reveals more and more of her upper body. Emma cannot ignore the art that this woman is, literally one of the goddesses those sculptures in Greece used to sculpture; curvy, defined and soft all at the same time, her skin shimmers in an invitation to lick and suck and bite and corrupt.

But Regina is poisonous and Emma had been poisoned once. Is she masochistic enough to have her broken heart shredded just to know what it's like to have Regina? The woman who kept entering her brain at random times during the past years; when she accepted her first Grammy, when she was asked to be a spokesperson for Gay rights, when she searched for a ring for Lily, when Lily smiled at her and said I do.

Then Emma remembers all those moments of pure pain and agony and she knows, she fucking knows that she is not worth it, no one is worth it.

All of her life lead her to one life lesson; you don't trust anyone, you're alone, everyone has an agenda and it's not your well-being.

Maybe she should start listening to that message and apply it on her so far miserable life.

She places her hand on Regina's, one button away from opening her shirt completely.

"No"

Regina frowns in response.

"No, I will not fall for this again." Emma states and her jaw twitches. "I will not be your whore just because you're an uptight closeted hypocrite." She spits out and Regina winces, hurt colors her entire face. But Emma will not feel sorry for her, she will not. Regina never felt sorry for her didn't she? And even if she did, it never stopped her from screwing her over time after time.

"Emma-"

"I may be fucked up, but I'm not that fucked up."

Regina chews her lip and Emma continues.

"You are married" she exclaims "Happily married if I recall correctly" she states and Regina's eyes cast down "I will not be the other woman, I will not help you do to your poor husband what Lily did to me" she determines and takes a step back.

The view of Regina leaning against the wall, on her way to nakedness is heaven mixed with hell. Emma shakes her head, determined not to fall for this again.

"You have no idea what my life are like" Regina snarls in response, re-buttoning her shirt.

"I never claimed to know, all I need to know is that you're married and I will not cause harm to that poor man who has done nothing but love you." Her voice wavers, and she knows the conversation is no longer about Regina's life. With her walls dropping as the alcohol settles nicely in her blood she continues "I'm a fucking mess, I can't tell right from left, I drink myself to oblivion every single waking moment." She chokes out.

Why is she telling her this?

Maybe since it's too hurtful to keep inside. Someone needs to know, even if that someone's is practically her enemy.

"I'm lucky to have Maggie, who actually wants what's best for me. If it were anybody else I'd be screwed over by now."

Regina is all pitying again and Emma grumbles.

"Stop that" she demands "that fucking pitying face, I don't want your pity."

"So what do you want?"

"I want you to fuck out of my way and let me go home, before I get drunker and dumber and actually cause damage to myself."

Regina considers her words, she opens her mouth but then thinks the better of it and moves to the side.

Emma charges forward and opens the door.

"And don't try that" she gestures to the both of them "ever again"

* * *

Emma crushes into her bed, drunk and miserable and finally, _finally_ , lets herself break.

She cries and sobs and chokes. She curses and hates and curses again. She punches the pillows until her sight is blurry from tears again and then she crushes down and hugs it for dear life.

When she wakes up her head pounds. She groans when memories of last night, of her drunken pathetic confessions, return to her. Horrified by her show of weakness, by revealing her deepest cuts and wounds she gets up and heads to the shower.

She feels better after, still horrible but better and she leaves the house with time to spare.

On her way to the meeting, she throws the flask into a trashcan.

She sits down, planning on doing exactly the same as she did yesterday.

They seemed to make a progress the other day and started, gruelingly, splitting every thing that made them them one by one. Sure, the hard topics such as the apartment and extra money were not approached just yet but still. Emma thinks she might even shrink her dignity a little just for the sake of finishing this pathetic parade.

She hears the familiar click of heels. Leon, obviously would never wear those and Lily, despite Emma's continuous pleas never did. So there was one person left.

She doesn't look up, maybe once or twice but it's straight to Leon and back to her twisting hands in her lap.

They continue splitting their possessions, as if it is strictly property and not a memory of everything they used to be.

Emma nods when she agrees and scribbles down demands when she needs to, for Maggie to say for her; but besides those actions she is practically dead. She lost her fighting spirits, she is too broken to care anymore. She has to fight for herself and fix herself long before she can even bother looking at something else like a relationship.

Time passes, more and more items are split and with every piece of furniture there is less weight on her shoulders as well as another missing piece of her heart. She feels ridiculous; it's just objects, fucking disposable objects. Why does she care that much?

They reach the big stuff. Emma doesn't even blink when Regina demands Lily keep the Jeep, thankfully leaving Emma with her beloved vintage car. The apartment is not an issue. Predicting Lily would get greedy like, they searched for the papers in advance, proving Emma bought the property and paid for it fully before she even met Lily. Proving that shows that the apartment is in fact Emma's property and not a joined/achieved during marriage one. Lily slumps in her chair but relents as she signs the apartment solely under Emma's name.

Regina clears her throat and asks for money for Lily to 'get back on her feet'. Emma snorts and bites that if Lily had stopped living on Emma's expanse and quite her job in the process she wouldn't be in that situation now.

Lily blabbers, trying to somehow justify her lack of a job by wanting to spend time with Emma.

It's bullshit, so bullshit that Emma knows that in the end, if she chooses to fight for it, she would come out the winner. But dammit, she is physically and emotionally drained and every spare minute wasted in this room takes things from her that money could never buy or return.

She makes a dismissal notion with her hand and scribbles down a significant amount of money that has Maggie's eyebrows shot to her hairline.

"I just want it over" she whispers in her ear.

And when Lily and Regina nod Emma feels this invisible suffocating bubble lifts off of her. She nods, signs the fucking paper and abruptly gets up.

Still avoiding eye contact Emma leaves Maggie to shake the brunettes' hands while approaching Leon.

Shaking his hand firmly she thanks him for participating in that procedure and he leans in for a quick hug.

"You're very welcome" he responds kindly and leans in to whisper "And please pay attention to who you let in your life" he pats her back reassuringly "you don't deserve this type of negativity in your life"

"I will" she nods curtly, looking at Regina and Lily talk to each other. "Thank you"

She grabs her bag and gestures for Maggie to follow.

She can feel Regina's eyes on her the entire time, almost pleading her to look over to her, even if just for a second. But she holds herself and looks straight ahead, hoping this time, would really be the last time she sees Regina.

* * *

So… this is it for the second part of 'Third Time's a charm'. I know I killed you here but I warned you this was an angsty piece. The third and last part of the series is called 'Clearing the air' and will be up on Monday/Tuesday. I will, just in case, write it here once it's up (just like I did the last time) so you can either subscribe to my profile, follow that story or my twitter account for any updates…

And one last question. There's a new story in the making (quite frankly, it's almost done) and I wanted to ask you which you prefer- longer chapters and less frequent updates or shorter chapters and more frequent updates (like my other story, Skyline of concrete dreams)

Please let me know about that, plus don't hesitate to let me know what you think about this story :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! The third and last part of the series is now up under the name: 'Clearing the air'.

You can find the story in my profile... Go check it out!


End file.
